Demon Cousins
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jo and Raven of the Teen Titans have been having strange feelings lately. When the two meet each other in person, they make a shocking discovery from Arella herself: They are cousins.
1. Chapter 1

Over at the Titans Tower, a girl with gray skin, short purple hair, black leotard, yellow and red belt, blue boots and blue cloak was mediating up in the roof, until she was interrupted by another girl's voice.

"Raven, would you like to join me in the styles of hair?" the alien girl asked.

"Not now, Starfire."

"Perhaps later, if you wish?"

"Sure... Later..." Raven said to her.

Starfire looked sad and disappointed, but went back away. "I am hoping she is not having the troubles..."

Then Raven continued to mediate, until a green-skinned boy with pointed ears, fangs, purple outfit, gray gloves, and gray belt interrupted her.

"Hey, Raven, play Stankball with me and Cyborg!"

"No..." Raven narrowed her eyes to him.

"Aw, come on..." Beast Boy begged a little.

Cyborg saw Raven wasn't in the mood and just took his friend away. "Come on, BB..."

"Raaaaven, come oooonnn..." Beast Boy shook the demon girl a little.

Raven scowled at him, which made him back off.

"What's her problem today?" Beast Boy asked his best friend.

"Something must be wrong..." Cyborg replied maturely.

Beast Boy looked serious then as he looked to Raven as she looked deeply into focus.

* * *

Inside of the tower, Starfire is talking to a teenage boy with black spiky hair, red, yellow and green outfit, black cape, black mask, and gray steel toe boots.

"Robin, I'm worried about Friend Raven," Starfire urgently told the leader of their team. "She's not her usual self."

Robin glanced at the space alien girl. "How so?"

"She seemed like to be alone more than ever and also her face seemed to be nervous about something." Starfire informed.

"Raven was nervous?" Robin sounded doubtful at first.

"I know, it is unusual..." Starfire agreed. "I am just worried she might be upset over something, but she won't let anyone have the talk with her..."

"Well... Give her time, maybe she'll turn up..." Robin suggested. "Raven was always the mysterious one..."

"I am worried..." Starfire frowned, she was really close with Raven since she was the only other female Titan in their tower.

"It'll be okay, Star, trust me..." Robin soothed her.

Then the alarm went off and the leader saw it was the H.I.V.E Five robbing the bank.

"It's the H.I.V.E Five!" Starfire cried.

"Right, Titans Go!" Robin called.

Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them.

"Raven, let's go!" Robin told the demon girl.

"Leave me alone..." Raven droned wearily.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Beast Boy told her.

Raven sighed, she felt she had no choice. She threw her hood up over her head and went with her fellow Titans.

"Right..." Robin nodded to her, he then repeated himself. "Titans, GO!"

The five then went off to stop the Hive at their heists to the innocent people of their city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo was at her house, doing pull-ups in her bedroom, she was having the same feeling Raven was for some reason. Duncan and Abby then came in from Jo's window.

"Hey, Jo," Duncan greeted. "Me and Abby are gonna infest Tori's room with Ed's termites."

"Thanks, but I'm a little busy..." Jo said to them.

"Too busy to ruin Tori's life?" Abby asked, a little astonished that she refused to participate in that.

"I got a lot on my mind..." Jo walked over to them after she finished her pull-ups.

"Like what?" Duncan smirked. "How you and Justine are gonna plan your wedding?" he then laughed.

"Whatever, Duncan." Jo walked away to then lift her hand weights.

Abby and Duncan looked to each other, Jo must have really been in a mood.

"We'll come back..." Abby said.

Jo shrugged and did her exercises to relax herself.

Abby and Duncan then jumped down from the window.

"She seems upset about something." Abby noted.

"Is she having her-" Duncan was about to ask.

"No, trust me, I would know..." Abby narrowed her eyes at her brother slightly. "It has to be something else..."

"But what?" Duncan pondered.

"So, you noticed it too?" a voice spoke up.

The delinquent siblings then saw their friends; Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds coming their way.

"During one mission we had in outer space on the way to a planet, Jo got out of control and beat one of the strongest and evilest alien leader to death with no mercy." Double D spoke up.

"What...?" Duncan asked.

"It's true..." Dee Dee even sounded serious.

"We were there to witness it," June added. "The leader begged us to put him in jail."

"So, what's up with Jo then?" Abby asked.

"It's not just Jo, but it also involves Raven." Cindy said gravely.

"Raven who?" Duncan asked.

Cindy looked at him funny. "How many Ravens do you know?"

"It's Raven from the Teen Titans." Abby informed.

"Oh, I knew that..." Duncan replied.

Cindy rolled her eyes slightly. "Grandma says there's strange energy waves going on in the Prisons of Azarath."

"She's right," Dawn said behind Duncan. "I can feel it too."

"Zoinks!" Duncan yelped, jumping into Ed's arms.

"Hello, Dawn!" Ed smiled to her.

"Oh, Dawn, thank goodness, maybe you can help us." Cindy said to the moonchild.

"Yeah, maybe wear a bell next time." Duncan scoffed.

"Forgive me, friends, but I-" Dawn was about to explain, until...

"HEEEEELP!" a guy ran over in alarm. "Sedusa, Femme Fatale, and the Queen of the Black Puddle are robbing the bank!"

"This isn't the police station!" Mike told the man.

"Sorry," the guy said, then ran off the other way. "HEEEELP!"

"We gotta deal with them first," Dee Dee proclaimed. "Come on, guys!"

"Come on, Cindy, you're helping us too." Abby told the unlucky little girl.

"I am?" Cindy asked weakly.

"Yep, we need to stop them." Mike nodded.

"Hang on!" Abby told Cindy once she morphed into an eagle and grabbed her in her talons.

"Like I have a choice!" Cindy yelped.

The group was then going to the bank to stop the three villanesses. Unknown to them, Jo was watching and decided to help out.

"I think I should help them." Jo whispered and she then vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Titans...**_

"All right, Titans," Robin told his teammates. "The H.I.V.E Five is robbing the jewelry store, so let's head out."

Raven walked over to them.

"You coming this time, Raven?" Robin looked at her.

"I guess I might as well..." Raven droned, emotionless as always, but sounded even more depressed than her usual depression.

"Raven, what's the matter?" Robin asked. "You can tell me."

Raven looked away from him. "Let's just go."

Robin looked concerned for her, but he and the others then moved out so they could stop the Hive and left their Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Over at CN City...**_

"Thanks, Hot Stuff, for the money." Sedusa said as she was leaving with Femme Fatale and the Queen of the Black Puddle.

"There better be Susan B. Anthony coins in here." Femme Fatale added.

"It is, don't worry, ladies." Sedusa reassured.

"Drop that money right now!" Mike demanded.

Then The Eds, Dee Dee, June Duncan, Dawn, Abby and Cindy landed behind the tomboy.

"Enjoy the ride, Cindy?" Abby smiled.

Cindy shook her head as she felt dizzy. "Please stop spinning the room..."

"Well, well, look at who we got here," Sedusa taunted. "A bunch of brats who wanna play superheroes."

"At least we don't look like an ugly prune face like you." Duncan retorted.

"You're calling me ugly?" Sedusa laughed.

Cindy looked to Sedusa and gulped a little. "Y-Your hair..."

"Don't you like it, dear?" Sedusa came behind her and stroked her face. "It's a shame you can't be beautiful like me..."

"Yeah, we're calling you ugly, just like her." Eddy said as he pointed to the Queen of the Black Puddle.

"Oh, I don't know..." the Queen removed Cindy's glasses. "Maybe you look better this way..."

Cindy waved her hands in front of her, unable to see clearly.

"You should be one of us when you grow up..." Femme Fatale added. "Men would do whatever you say..."

"They would...?" Cindy sounded hypnotized for a moment.

"Oh, yes, my dear." the Queen cooed.

"BACK OFF!" June kicked the Queen and punched Femme Fatale in the face.

Cindy looked thoughtful for a moment. The Queen and Femme Fatale sneered at her, hissing viciously. Femme Fatale then took out her gun and started shooting it at them. Abby morphed into a rhino and rammed Femme Fatale right into a car.

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed to herself.

Sedusa hid behind the shadows, but not in a way that Mike or Sky could, she then let out of her hairs grab Cindy's ankle and pull her back.

"Yipe!" Cindy yelled out and was dragging over to Sedusa.

Sedusa wrapped some of her hair around Cindy's mouth and held her hostage.

"CINDY IS IN TROUBLE, EDDY!" Ed cried.

"Ed, don't yell at me!" Eddy snapped back.

"But Cindy!" Ed cried.

"I don't care, help us beat these guys!" Eddy said to him.

"Okay, Eddy!" Ed nodded and went over.

* * *

Sedusa held Cindy tight and dashed away. "You shouldn't struggle, my dear." she laughed.

"I can't see..." Cindy took out an emergency glasses case and put them on. She then saw Sedusa had her and was about to scream.

Sedusa covered her mouth and kept running until she was home while the others were stopping Femme Fatale and the Queen of the Black Pond.

"Now then, if you don't mind," Femme Fatale said as she grabbed Double D by his shirt. "We will be taking the money."

"I mind." a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a person with a gray cloak, coming out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Femme Fatale asked.

"Your worst nightmare." the voice replied.

"It's Jo!" Dawn gasped. "Jo, you must get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"So, that ugly man freak is gonna fight us," the Queen scoffed. "She won't win."

"Shut up!" Jo growled.

"Make us!" Femme Fatale challenged.

"Eddy, we need to get Cindy, she's in trouble!" Ed urged his friend.

"Wait, Cindy is in trouble!?" Mike gaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Sedusa was still holding Cindy while running away.

"I told you not to struggle." Sedusa sneered.

"Let me go!" Cindy still struggled.

"And let you run away to never be beautiful?" Sedusa tempted. "Oh, contrare... Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need a lot of boyfriends, I just need to be myself and people will like me just the way I am!" Cindy argued.

"Oh, I don't think so, my dear." Sedusa smirked.

"What do you want with me anyway?" Cindy glared at her.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises..." Cindy still struggled.

Sedusa growled, she made it to her secret lair and changed her appearance a little.

Cindy was forced onto a couch while Sedusa left the room briefly, then came back out with short white hair.

"You know, my girls are gonna destroy your friends." Sedusa told her.

"Nuh-uh, my friends are stronger than they look, they can beat you and all you bad guys!" Cindy snapped.

Sedusa laughed at her. "So sweet you think you're so tough..."

Cindy growled lowly to her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, over at the fight between The Queen and Femme Fatale...**_

"Hey, Queenie, you're so old and ugly!" Abby mocked.

The Queen growled in response.

"Hey, Femme Fatale, I see a gray hair in your blonde locks!" Duncan laughed wickedly.

" **YOU LITTLE BRAT!** " Femme Fatale snarled before smirking. "You know, Sedusa has your friend, Cindy."

"WHAT?!" everybody yelled out.

"Oh, my gosh, we gotta rescue Cindy!" Dee Dee cried.

"But we gotta stop them first!" Eddy reminded.

The Queen and Femme Fatale were heard laughing, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"Let's split up," Mike suggested. "We'll cover more ground."

"Right..." Eddy agreed. "I think we should go in pairs too just to make sure."

"Right," Mike nodded back. "Me and Eddy, June and Double D, Ed and Dee Dee, Duncan and Abby."

"All right, meet back here in an hour if nothing turns up." Duncan agreed.

"Right, let's go then." June nodded.

They all joined their partners and set off to look for Cindy. There was a hidden cloaked figure who was watching them as she stroked a pigeon and disappeared behind the buildings before anyone could see her.

* * *

 _ **With Mike and Eddy...**_

"Man, today has been a weird day," Eddy said. "Especially with Jo not acting like herself."

Mike shrugged. "We all feel weird sometimes, Eddy..."

"I know, but she's hasn't called me shrimpy all day, so that means something is wrong."

Mike's eyes widened then. "Maybe something happened..."

"I'm gonna find out what..." Eddy folded his arms as they checked Pop's Diner.

* * *

Pops was washing his table and looked to the two. "Sorry, kids, we won't be open for another hour."

"Sorry, Pops, have you seen Cindy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's gone missin'." Eddy added.

"Sorry, kids, I haven't seen your friend at all." Pops replied apologetically.

"Dang..." Mike folded her arms. "Thanks anyway."

"Can I get ya anything?" Pops asked.

"Not right now, we just need to find Cindy before she gets hurt." Eddy said as he left with Mike.

"Good luck!" Pops called to them as he continued to clean.

* * *

 _ **With June and Double D...**_

"So, where shall we look?" Double D asked.

"The library?" June shrugged.

"You think so?" Double D asked her.

"Well, it seems like a place you'd hide out at, plus you know Cindy loves books." June explained her guess.

"Let's go check it out." Double D agreed.

* * *

The two super-powered kids went into the library to look for Cindy, they went into different sections, but no Cindy.

"She's not here." June declared.

"That's strange..." Double D said as he was checking the one section they were sure Cindy would be in.

* * *

Ed and Dee Dee were holding hands, singing together as they were going to look around the neighborhood. But everyone told them the same thing: They had not seen Cindy.

"This is serious, Ed, Cindy could be anywhere!" Dee Dee frowned in hysteria. "We've looked everywhere!"

"I like to use my imagination." Ed grinned.

"Hmm..." Dee Dee scratched her chin in thought. "Maybe she ended up in the Land of Koos!"

"I wish Jib were here," Ed laughed. "I like Jib."

"Ed, use your imagination!" Dee Dee told him and tried to do it herself.

Both tried to summon their imaginary friends, but had little to no avail.

"Hmm..." Dee Dee tried to think, she then had an idea and snapped her fingers. "Wait, I know where we can try!"

* * *

They then went to a famed mansion in the city as whimsical theme music played.

"Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," a grey rabbit dressed in formal clothing with a black jacket, plaid shirt, red bow tie, a monocle, a top hat, and even had a groomed mustache underneath his pink nose introduced. "How may I be of your service?"

"Hiiiii, I'm Dee Dee!" the ballerina exclaimed joyfully. "And this is my boyfriend, Ed."

"HELLO!" Ed grinned.

Mr. Herriman flinched. "Erm... Right... What can I do for you all?"

"We want my Koosalagoopagoop!" Dee Dee chirped.

"And Jib!" Ed added with a laugh.

"Um, who now?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Our imaginary friends!" Dee Dee cheered.

Mr. Herriman looked to them strangely. "Erm... Why don't you just go to the foyer?"

Dee Dee took Ed's hand with a laugh.

"Strange children..." Mr. Herriman muttered to himself.

* * *

Duncan and Abby were doing their own 'searching'.

"Alright, Baldy, WHERE IS SHE!?" Abby demanded as she grabbed Jonny and threw him against the wall.

"Where's who?" Jonny glanced at them.

"CINDY!" Duncan and Abby looked at him.

"I haven't seen her." Jonny explained.

Abby snorted in disbelief.

"It's true!" Jonny was not lying this time.

Abby sniffed the weird kid. "He's telling the truth."

"But Plank saw someone with red eyes in the alley." Jonny then added.

"Probably Jo." Duncan assumed.

Abby dropped Jonny. "Come on, we gotta move!"

Duncan and Abby then walked off.

After an hour later, everyone grouped up again.

"Find anything?" Mike asked.

"We got nothing." Double D sighed.

"We looked everywhere in the library, but no Cindy." June added.

"I hope she's okay..." Mike pouted.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"I wouldn't struggle, little girl, if I were you." Sedusa looked at Cindy.

Cindy finally stopped, tiring herself out. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Cindy, dear, I just want to help you out..." Sedusa drew closer to her.

"Help me out?" Cindy looked at her. "With what?"

"You're gonna help me and my girlfriends of course." Sedusa told her.

"What makes you think I'll do anything you say?" Cindy retorted.

"Oh, don't you know it's easy to get whatever you want when you're beautiful?" Sedusa cooed to her. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't understand... Just look at you with that lazy thick hair... Those dweeby glasses... You don't even wear dresses..."'

"I'm fine just the way I am!" Cindy folded her arms, but actually felt hurt by Sedusa's words and felt secretly manipulated by them.

"What about your boyfriend, that Maxwell kid?" Femme Fatale sat next to Cindy. "I heard he doesn't even like you."

"That's not true!" Cindy protested. "Isn't it...? Why wouldn't he like me? He says I'm really smart, funny, and great to be around!"

"Really?" the Queen tempted. "How come he likes to flirt with teenage girls like Anne Maria, Dakota, Zoey, or even Justine?"

"Maxwell wouldn't do that!" Cindy folded her arms at them.

"He does and he thinks you're not good enough for him." Sedusa lied slyly.

"Does he even ever take you out for dates?" Femme Fatale questioned.

"We're too young for that, though usually we go to each other's houses to help each other study." Cindy explained.

"Face the facts," the Queen taunted. "He doesn't care about you."

"He does!" Cindy folded her arms. "Stop lying to me!"

"Oh, explain this then..." the Queen took out a black orb. She then let it float out of her hands and it became a clear image of Maxwell.

Maxwell was playing video games with Kaitlin like they always did on rainy days while their grandfather would be asleep in his chair. Kaitlin was talking to him about Cindy and Maxwell was saying mean and hurtful things about the girl and how he never wanted to see her again.

"No..." Cindy whispered. "That can't be..."

"Face it," the Queen cooed. "He doesn't like you."

Cindy slowly shut her eyes and hung her head.

"Why don't you become a bad girl like us?" Femme Fatale offered. "It's so much more fun and it feels so good to be bad."

"I could never be bad..." Cindy shook her head, but she had a tear rolling down her cheek from her left eye.

"It's actually quite fun to be honest." The Queen seduced.

Then Mike, June, Dee Dee, The Eds, Duncan, and Abby crashed into Sedusa's house.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mike snapped.

Sedusa, Femme Fatale, and the Queen hissed at the intruders.

"Yeah, she's our friend, not yours, you ugly old hags!" Abby added.

"Oh, contrare..." Sedusa laughed as she ditched her Ima Goodelady disguise.

Cindy wasn't sure what to say or do right now, she felt too heartbroken over what she was told about Maxwell, so she just sat on the couch, looking very miserable.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" June kicked Femme Fatale hard in the stomach.

"I didn't do anything!" Femme Fatale growled and kicked June back against the wall.

Abby morphed into a gorilla and threw the Queen against the wall. "You're lying!"

"She didn't do anything..." Cindy spoke up.

"WHAT!?" the others looked at her.

Cindy then narrowed her eyes a little. "I'm not lying..."

"You never would." Mike agreed with her, still not realizing that Cindy had been horribly brainwashed by Sedusa.

Sedusa laughed evilly. "She's under my control!"

"That's impossible!" Duncan snapped.

"It's very easy and now, nobody will stop us!" Sedusa laughed.

"I can, you hasbeen." a voice said. Then a someone in a gray cloak and red eyes came out of the shadows.

"Who are you!?" Sedusa looked at the figure.

"You don't want to know, but I want you to leave everyone alone or else it's gonna be worse for you." Jo demanded.

The others recognized that voice anywhere. The Queen, Femme Fatale, and Sedusa just laughed. Raven overheard this and actually decided to stay and watch the fight.

"We're not afraid!" Femme Fatale demanded. "Come on out!"

Jo snarled and was channeling her inner wolf demon. The others took Cindy otuside since this was going to get very gruesome and violent. The three villain women were actually rather scared once Jo handled them. Raven watched, she was even shocked at some points, but she was rooting for Jo to win.

"What's the matter?" Jo smirked evilly. "Afraid of the dark!?"

"I was born in the dark!" the Queen retorted.

"Oh, I know, but I'm more dark than you!" Jo snapped back.

"Release us right now!" Sedusa demanded.

"Yeah, you don't know who you're dealing with!" Femme Fatale added.

Jo grinned.

"Cindy, you're under Sedusa's control!" Mike told the little girl.

Cindy didn't say anything. Jo growled as she continued to fight the bad women. Raven's eyes narrowed, she knew she had to be with her fellow Titans, but she decided to help Jo.

"Take Cindy home, this is gonna get ugly." Jo told her friends as she fought the bad women.

"Be careful or otherwise, Sedusa will hypnotize you." June warned.

Mike, June, and Dee Dee took a gentle hold of Cindy and took her out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo still fought the bad women and looked in surprise. "Raven?" she asked, surprised. "Shouldn't you be with the Teen Titans?"

"I feel like you could use some help..." Raven droned, going to do so. "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!"

There was then a loud crash heard inside the house. The white cloaked figure from before watched as she held a cooing pigeon, but still, no one else saw her as she faded in the background.

"You'll never stop us!" Sedusa growled.

"Hey Rae, whatya say we work together?" Jo suggested.

"Right behind ya." Raven agreed, she felt a little bit better now.

"What can you do?" the Queen huffed.

"Are you ready to beat them?" Raven asked Jo.

"I was born ready." Jo said, determined.

"Hey, me too." Raven smirked to that, though it was still dark and gloomy as she was.

Sedusa, Femme Fatale, and The Queen of the Black Pond were ready to fight, but they were no match against Raven and Jo.

* * *

After a rather long battle, the female villains gave up and they were taken to jail, specifically, Femme Fatale was given stripes on purpose because she felt she looked fat in them which would be a good punishment for her.

"Nice work, Jo..." Raven said to the jockette. "I'm really impressed."

"Thanks, you were good too." Jo agreed.

"You seem familiar..." Raven said.

"You watch Revenge of the Island?" Jo asked.

"I don't watch television that much..." Raven said honestly. "You remind me of someone I know though..."

The cloaked woman who was watching them was thinking to herself, wondering if she should show up now and tell them or wait a little while longer. She then decided to make her appearance then. "There's a reason for that..."

Jo and Raven now realized they were being watched.

"Who goes there?" Raven demanded.

"Yeah, come on out!" Jo scowled, thinking it was maybe an unwanted spy visitor.

The white cloaked figure came up and she removed her hood to reveal herself.

"Mother...?" Raven whispered in surprise as her indigo eyes widened.

"Isn't that Arella Roth?" Jo looked as well.

"Yes..." Arella confirmed as she came closer to them.

"M-Mother, what are you doing here?" Raven asked, she was just surprised to see her mother.

"I have something to tell you two." Arella said, even looking to Jo.

"What is it, Ms. Roth?" Jo asked.

"Jo, you do not need to call me that, but I wouldn't mind if you called me 'Aunt Arella'." the woman informed.

"Aunt Arella?" Jo and Raven asked.

"Jo, Raven, there's something you do not know," Arella replied. "You both are cousins."

"Cousins?" Raven and Jo asked together again then.

"Yes..." Arella came between them and put her arms on their shoulders. "Today seemed like a good day to tell you."

"I can't believe this, we're cousins," Jo put her hood down in total shock. "And that means... I'm related to Trigon. Aw, crap!"

"I know how you feel..." Raven muttered, she was not that keen on her father due to what he was all about.

"My apologies..." Arella told the girls.

"How exactly are we cousins?" Jo asked. "Like... Is Trigon my uncle or are you my aunt?" she asked Arella.

"Your mother was my sister." Arella explained.

"I see..." Jo gave a nod.

"How come you never told me this?" Raven asked her mother.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I had to wait until the best time and I felt like today was my chance," Arella explained. "I've been trying to find a way to get you two together."

"How did you know where I was?" Jo asked her maternal aunt.

"I could sense your and Raven's presence," Arella said as she stroked the pigeon she was taking care of. "I'm sure you both have been feeling strange lately."

"Very much..." Raven said while Jo nodded in agreement. "Why was that?"

"Do you know what's going on?" Jo added.

"You two need to fulfill your destines..." Arella said to them. "I don't have much time..."

"You're not dying are you?" Raven asked in concern for her mother.

"I might if I don't hurry," Arella said urgently. "I can't stay out of Azarath too long."

"Fulfill our destiny?" Jo asked. "What do you mean? Does that mean we're going to die?"

"You will know when the time has come, but for now, I must get going." Arella told her daughter and niece. The woman then disappeared, leaving Jo and Raven alone with their thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to get Cindy back to normal.

"Please, Cindy, Maxwell does care about you." Dee Dee begged.

Cindy folded her arms and looked away from them. "Hm..."

"It's true, he does care about you..." a voice added.

Everyone turned to see Jo and Raven coming their way.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Abby asked. "Shouldn't you be with the Titans?"

"I had a little... Family emergency..." Raven covered up.

"Raven...?" Cindy asked, never really meeting the girl before. "I have comic books on you."

"Listen, your mind is being controlled." Raven told her.

"No, it's not, you're all just pretending to be nice to me!" Cindy stood up and started to run away from them.

Then a bunch of tendrils wrapped around Cindy, making her coming back over.

Cindy yelped and grabbed onto the ground, but was pulled right back. "Let go of me!"

"Aw, man, how are we gonna get her back to normal?" June groaned.

"The only way to do that is to enter her mind and make her see happy thoughts," Jo informed. "Show her that none of that stuff is true."

"Um, no, you are not going in there..." Cindy covered her head. "There are some things in my head that some people shouldn't see."

"My father is scarier, trust me..." Raven got in her face.

Cindy yelped slightly from Raven being this up close to her.

"Sorry," Jo said as she had her tendrils wrapped around Cindy again. "But it's for your own good."

"Yes, for your own good..." the others droned slightly.

Raven stepped over and stroked Cindy's head.

"Please don't hurt me..." Cindy whimpered.

"I won't..." Raven promised her. "You don't seem as annoying as Beast Boy."

"He's funny..." Cindy laughed a little then.

"He has the same powers as you, Abby." Duncan laughed.

"I think his jokes are worse than Hoagie Gilligan's." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Now, relax yourself..." Raven simply told Cindy, holding her head.

Cindy glared to her.

"You dare mock me?" Raven narrowed her eyes back at Cindy.

Cindy blinked and relaxed herself. Raven slowly shut her eyes, whispering some ancient prayers.

* * *

Cindy was in the middle of a lake in a boat without a paddle in the dark recesses of her mind.

"All that stuff Sedusa said was just trying to get you to be evil...' Raven's voice said.

"Raven, where are you?" Cindy looked around as she floated in the boat.

"Behind you." Raven sounded close now.

Cindy turned around and saw Raven with her hood down as she was floating. "Oh, hey..."

"Listen, I want you to think of happy thoughts..." Raven told the girl. "You've been brainwashed..."

"How do I know your'e not lying to me?" Cindy folded her arms.

"I would never lie to anyone, especially you." Raven promised.

"You don't even know me..." Cindy tried to look for a paddle, but couldn't find one. "Ugh!"

"Cindy, you must think happily..." Raven said to her. "Those villains were lying to you just to get to you... If you think happily, all will become clear..."

Cindy looked to her, she then slowly shut her eyes and tried to think of something to make her happy. When she did, there was a small golden glow and a paddle appeared for her to make her boat move. Maxwell smiled at the girl and kissed her on the lips. Cindy blinked, blushing brightly and giggled sheepishly.

Raven gave a small smile to them. "You see?"

"I guess..." Cindy sighed as she was now sitting in her boat with Maxwell and there was a sunset coming for them.

"I love you, Cindy, you're the only girl I need." Maxwell told her.

Cindy smiled bashfully and kicked her legs gently, but not against him. "Do you really think so?" she asked. "I'm not as cute as I used to be..."

"I don't care, you're very pretty and cute to me," Maxwell soothed. "And I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Stop it..." Cindy turned bright pink and giggled to him.

"I'm serious, I would never say awful stuff about you."

"Oh, Maxwell..." Cindy hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Maxwell hugged her back. Raven was about to wake Cindy up, but she decided to wait until this moment was over.

"Just remember, I always love you." Maxwell smiled.

"I'll always love you too..." Cindy cooed, holding his hands.

"All right, Cindy, it's time to go." Raven decided.

"Aww..." Cindy and Maxwell frowned.

"Don't worry, you can always see Maxwell in the real world." Raven reminded her.

"Oh, yeah!" Cindy cheered up, instantly in a better mood.

* * *

Cindy then woke up in the real world after Raven finished her prayers.

Jo released her tendrils around the little girl. "Are you okay, Cindy?"

"A little bit better..." Cindy said, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry about that, everybody..."

"Ah, that's okay," Jo soothed. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I'll try..." Cindy shrugged. "Um... Thanks, Raven."

"You're welcome." Raven nodded.

"I uhh... I better get home..." Cindy said, then zipped away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, we're cousins..." Jo said to Raven.

"I know, I never thought I had any other family than my mother or Trigon." Raven said back to her.

"Hey, Jo, are you back to your angry self?" Eddy asked.

Jo roared in his face in response.

Eddy yelled out and flinched. "Okay, okay, I'll take that as a yes!" he then hid behind Ed. "Don't hurt me."

Ed merely laughed. "Eddy's scared!"

Jo and Raven rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Um... You should come over to the Tower sometime..." Raven invited Jo. "You could meet the others... If you wanted to. Just don't be surprised if Starfire wants to paint nails or braid your hair with you."

"I don't do that girly girl stuff, but I'll take my girlfriend with me." Jo replied.

"I'm sure Star would like that..." Raven said to her. "Why don't you come tomorrow? We're having waffles for breakfast."

"Waffles?" Jo asked.

"Evil beware," Raven took out a waffle in her dry monotone voice. "We have waffles..."

"So, that means everything is back to normal, especially Jo." Eddy remarked.

"Yeah, I guess it is for now..." Duncan shrugged. "Well, Abby and I better get home... Dad's visiting someone and Mom said she would take us to the monster truck rally after dinner."

Abby gave a high-five to him in return.

"HEY, JO, PLANK SAYS YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Jonny yelled.

"TELL PLANK TO MEET ME NEXT TO A WOOD CHIPPER!" Jo yelled back.

"YOU STUPID MARY JOSEPHINE!" Jonny laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Mary Josephine!" Jonny repeated. "Isn't that your name, Mary Josephine?"

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Jo growled.

"RUN FOR YOUR LOCAL LIVES!" Jonny screamed and he then ran over Cindy.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN, BALDY, OTHERWISE I WILL BREAK YOU IN HALF!" Jo threatened and then looked at Cindy. "Are you all right, kid?"

Cindy groaned.

"Jonny ran over Cindy." Dee Dee pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, yeah?" Cindy looked up sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"Well, at least Jo is back to her angry self." Duncan stated.

"Watch it, Nelson!" Jo glared.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Duncan smiled nervously.

"Man, Cindy, you look beat." Ed said to the poor girl.

"Yeah," Dee Dee giggled. "You should go home and rest."

Cindy stood up with a small stretch and decided to get going, rubbing her back. "Night..."

"Night!" the others called to her.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I never left Gumboot..." Cindy muttered to herself.

"Well, at least our friend is back to her normal, angry self." Eddy said, putting his arm around Jo.

"Yeah, but tomorrow, I'm gonna start kicking some tail," Jo yawned a little now. "I'm wiped."

"So am I honestly..." Raven said mysteriously. "I'm going to the Tower."

"See ya later." Jo waved to her cousin.

Raven smirked to her, then started to head back to her home with her fellow Titans.

"I will," Jo nodded, then looked to her friends. "See you guys tomorrow." she then vanished into the shadows.

"She is one mysterious girl." Dee Dee noted.

"I'll say..." Eddy agreed.

"Well, it's late... Come on..." Abby walked off with her brother.

* * *

They all split up for the night as it got dark really fast.

Arella was watching from a tree branch as she stroked her pigeon companion and it gently cooed to her. "I hope you appreciate this, Blake and Laurie..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Jo went inside her house and saw her adopted sister Autumn sleeping on the couch and snuggling with her stuffed rabbit

Jo smiled and gently put the blanket closer onto Autumn and lightly stroked her hair. "Good night, Autumn..." she whispered.

Autumn smiled and snuggled with her rabbit.

Jo smiled back and went to get to her room as she yawned, feeling very sleepy. "Man, I'm really beat tonight..." she muttered to herself. "And I wonder what Aunt Arella meant by fulfilling our destinies..."

* * *

Raven returned to the tower as the others looked to her.

"Raven, there you are!" Robin called to her. "You disappeared after our little case back there!"

"Sorry..." Raven gave a shrug.

"Yeah, dude, where were you?" Beast Boy added.

"I had a personal emergency..." Raven wandered into her room.

The others looked to her and wondered what her deal was, not knowing what just happened.

"Perhaps Raven would cheer up if we had an early celebration of Blorthog." Starfire suggested with a smile.

"Uh, Starfire, maybe it's best to leave Raven alone for a while," Robin suggested. "In the meantime, I think I'll talk with her."

"Oh, okay..." Starfire understood.

* * *

Then Robin went to Raven's room and knocked on her door. "Raven?"

"Yes, Robin?" Raven asked.

"Can I come in?" Robin asked back.

"Sure." Raven let Robin into her room.

Robin walked in and shut the door behind him. "So, um... What happened to you?"

"I told you," Raven said to him. "I had my own emergency to take care of."

"I think there's more than that," Robin was sure. "Please, Raven, tell me, I'm your friend."

"You wouldn't understand..." Raven crawled closer to the shadows of her room.

"You can tell me..." Robin insisted.

Raven looked to him and heaved a sharp sigh. "Well... I had a little family help today..." she admitted.

"Your mother?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and my cousin." Raven confirmed.

"You have a cousin?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I just now found out earlier tonight," Raven informed. "Jo from Total Drama is my cousin."

Robin was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes," Raven said to him. "I'm amazed, but I truly don't know how to feel..."

"Does she have abilities like you?" Robin wondered.

"Yes, she does, she's a wolf demon." Raven explained.

"I see..." Robin noted. "Well, maybe you could invite your cousin here tomorrow."

"I already have, I hope that was okay." Raven replied.

"It is..." Robin confirmed it.

"Thank you, Robin, she's also bringing her girlfriend here as well," Raven then added. "So that way, Starfire has someone to do 'stuff' with her."

"She has a girlfriend?" Robin asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes slightly. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, no, I was just asking..." Robin insisted, waving his hands.

"She's almost like me with all that rage inside of her body." Raven said.

"Don't worry, Raven, I promise you that we will like your cousin." Robin promised.

"Thank you, Robin, for everything." Raven felt comfortable now.

"That's what friends are for," Robin hugged Raven. "You're special to us."

Raven hid a blush from his hug, but she actually hugged him back. "That means a lot to me, Robin..." she whispered. "Thank you."

Robin smiled to his friend and then left the room.

Raven sighed once she was alone again. "I hope everything will work out."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Jo woke up and got ready to head to the tower. Autumn yawned and woke up.

"Hey, there, kiddo," Jo smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

Autumn smiled and nodded.

"That's good, how about some pancakes, huh?" Jo offered.

Autumn smiled at that idea.

* * *

After they ate their breakfast, Jo went over to Justine's house to pick her up.

"Oh, my gosh, I have never been to the Titans Tower before." Justine was very excited.

Then the two teens walked out of the house and they saw Cindy reading her horror book underneath the tree.

"Hey, Cindy." Justine greeted.

Cindy looked up from her book and marked the page. "Hey."

"How do ya feel now, kid?" Jo checked.

"Yeah, I heard about last night," Justine added. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm much better, thanks..." Cindy smiled to them. "I'm sorry I let Sedusa take over my mind, you know how impressionable I can be."

"It's okay, kiddo, it's not your fault." Jo promised.

"Where you guys going?" Cindy asked.

"To the Titans Tower, we're gonna meet the Teen Titans." Justine replied.

"Oh, cool..." Cindy smiled. 'Have fun."

"Thanks, we will," Jo then looked at her girlfriend. "Are you ready to go, babe?"

"Ready," Justine nodded. "Oh, have a good day today, Cindy."

"I'll try." Cindy laughed weakly.

* * *

The two teens then went to the Titans Tower and knocked on the door. Cyborg answered the door.

"May I help you?" Cyborg greeted.

"We're Jo and Justine, we were asked to come here." Jo introduced.

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven sent us." Justine added assertively.

Cyborg then let them come in. "Right this way."

"Cyborg," Beast Boy looked to Justine lovingly. "Who's that beautiful girl?"

"Back off, Green Boy, she's mine." Jo narrowed her eyes to Beast Boy.'

"Okay, okay, sorry, dude.." Beast Boy backed up nervously.

"Jo and Justine." Cyborg told his best friend.

"So, you two are Jo and Justine," Robin greeted. "I'm Robin, the Leader of the Teen Titans, it's very nice meeting you."

"Ah, Robin..." Justine smiled to him. "It's nice to meet you in person."

Robin smiled and gently shook hands with her.

"Hello, new friends!" Starfire hugged Jo and Justine. "I am Starfire!"

Justine smield in the hug while Jo just looked at her strangely.

Cyborg chuckled. "Star always loves to make new friends."

"Uh, right, could you put us down?" Jo requested.

"Sorry about that, friends." Starfire said and put Jo and Justine down.

"That's okay..." Justine smiled.

"Would it be okay if I gave you the braiding of hair?" Starfire asked Justine eagerly.

"You wanna do my hair?" Justine sounded amazed at the invitation.

"I have read up on all sorts of hairstyles in the teen magazines!" Starfire squealed with her.

"Oh, I would love to do that with you, Starfire!" Justine beamed and went off with her new friend.

"So, uh, Jo, what do you like to do?" Beast Boy asked the jockette nervously.

"Why would you like to know?" Jo asked.

"Because, um, I'm curious." Beast Boy shrugged.

"I like to do stuff that's not very girly." Jo shudderd.

"So, uh, Jo, do you like to play video games?" Cyborg suggested.

"Heck yeah!" Jo grinned eagerly.

"How'd you like to go one on one... on one?" Beast Boy invited.

"You guys are going down!" Jo challenged.

"Oh, you think so, newbie?" Cyborg playfully taunted.

"We'll see who's the newbie in a few minutes..." Jo laughed.

"Bring it!" Beast Boy was eager to play with her then.

Cyborg and Beast Boy brought her into the game room.

* * *

Raven poked her head out her room, staying in the shadows for now.

"Raven, they're here," Robin told the lonesome titan. "Don't you want to see them? Why don't you go there and say hi to your cousin?"

"Yeah, sorry..." Raven came out of her room. "I felt sick for a moment."

"Something the matter, Raven?" Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, I feel kinda weird in my stomach..." Raven rubbed her belly. "I think it was somethin' I ate."

* * *

"NO WAY!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled.

"She just beat us!" Cyborg cried.

"NOOOOO!" Beast Boy fell backward. "I can't believe that newbie beat us!"

Jo smiled in victory and leaned back. "Tha'ts what ya do." she laughed.

"It's not fair, dude," Beast Boy started to cry. "Not fair, dude!"

"Rematch, right here, right now!" Cyborg demanded.

"Sore losers..." Jo rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh, are you chicken?" Beast Boy taunted before morphing into a chicken and bawked.

"Oh, you asked for it, Green Boy!" Jo retorted as she picked up her game control.

"It's game time!" Cyborg grinned eagerly.

The three then had their video game rematch after Beast Boy turned back to his normal form. Then once again, Jo managed to beat them, two times in a row, how pathetic.

"NOOOO!" Cyborg yelled. "This can't be real!"

"Believe it, Cy." Jo taunted with a laugh.

"One more game..." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "Just one more!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Man, you guys are wusses... I hate to see what would happen if you didn't get your waffles."

"Hey, don't compare us to that crappy remake show on us," Beast Boy folded his arms. "I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"Yes, you are." Raven's voice said behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy yelled out and clung to the ceiling as a cat.

"Oh, hey, Rae." Cyborg greeted.

Jo turned and saw her cousin. "Ah, there you are."

"Sorry about that," Raven replied. "I was just finishing up my book."

Beast Boy jumped down into his human form in Jo's arms. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Raven smirked darkly. "It's a lot of fun."

"I agree." Jo chuckled as darkly.

"You guys are freaking me out!" Beast Boy ran out of the room like a coward.

"Um, are you sure you two aren't sisters or something?" Cyborg asked as he looked to the two cousins.

Raven and Jo looked to him as their eyes turned red.

"I'm just sayin'..." Cyborg put his hands up and backed off.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Raven asked her cousin.

"With Starfire, something about their hair." Jo replied.

"Probably giving each other makeovers..." Raven assumed.

Then suddenly the alarm rang and the screen shows a guy in a light bulb costume who's working together with a fat guy with a control.

"Aw, great," Raven sighed. "It's Dr. Light and Control Freak."

"Isn't Dr. Light totally scared of you?" Jo asked Raven.

"Yes, he is, but you could scare him too." Raven informed.

"Jo, Justine, would you guys like to help us?" Robin invited.

"I think I can work that into my schedule." Jo smirked.

"Now, let's get Star and Justine." Beast Boy reported.

* * *

Starfire giggled in excitement as Justine was doing her hair. "Oh, I cannot contain the excitement, Friend Justine!" she told her new friend. "Are you almost finished?"

"Just about... Aaaand... Done," Justine said and then handed the alien girl a mirror. "How does it look?"

Starfire took the mirror and gasped. Her hair had been done in high ponytails with frisky fringe and she smiled, deeply in content. "Oh, I love it!" she turned to Justine with a smile. "How did you do it?"

"I saw it in a magazine once when I had a hair appointment," Justine smiled. "I thought it'd be nice to try out."

"You are very talented and would make a fine dresser of the hair." Starfire hugged her.

"Star, Justine, we gotta stop Control Freak and Dr. Light." Beast Boy alerted the two girly girls.

"Oh, my..." Starfire cupped her mouth.

"We?" Justine asked in surprise. "As in 'me too'?"

"Yeah, come on, we gotta get movin'!" Beast Boy said to her and ran off out of the room, fully focused on the mission.

"Come, my friend..." Starfire took Justine's hand. "We have to stop the bad guys."

"All right, let me get changed first," Justine said before she changed into her volcano goddess outfit with her scepter. "I'm ready."

Starfire was amazed by the transformation and she ran off with her new friend.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded as always and they headed down to stop their worst enemies.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Control Freak was robbing the Mega Video Store...**_

"But I don't know what Star Trek is!" the clerk cried.

"Oh, how unlikely!" Dr. Light mocked him.

* * *

There were two guys outside the room who looked like they were in their 20's. The first one had a red hat, long brown hair, a short-sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. The other one had frizzy blonde hair with square black glasses, a green plaid shirt with a black one underneath, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Hey, dudes, you stay out of the way," Jo told them. "The Teen Titans are here to take down some serious bad guy damage!"

The two looked to her, then to each other, really thrilled to meet the Teen Titans in person. "NO WAY!"

"Way!" Beast Boy smirked to them.

"Who are you guys?" Robin asked the innocent civilians.

"My name is Wayne Campbell and this is my best friend Garth Algar," the dude in the hat introduced. "You may recognize us from our show from my basement, Wayne's World."

"Party time, excellent!" Beast Boy gave a thumb's up.

"You guys better hurry..." Garth spoke up shyly. "Lots of crazy stuff goin' on in there..."

"Who are you, my pretty flower?" Garth looked at Justine.

Wayne struck the back of his head. "Dude, are you mental?" he scoffed. "She's totally way out of your league!"

"Yeah, you really are, sorry..." Justine said to Garth.

"Aww..." Garth pouted.

"You really are a babe though, sorry, but I'm taken," Wayne said to Justine. "You'll find someone though."

"Actually, I'm already with someone." Justine said, pointing to Jo.

"Congratulations." Wayne kept his distance.

"You're hitting on my girl?" Jo asked.

"Dude, don't get me wrong, your babe is totally hot and I'd bone her in a minute, but since I already have my own girlfriend, I kinda don't care..." Wayne smiled apologetically.

"Hm..." Jo shrugged. "Thanks?"

"Dudes, get in there and kick some butt!" Wayne urged the Titans. "This'll be the best thing I've seen all week!"

"He's right," Robin remembered. "Titans, GO!"

They all then rushed in.

"Wayne, why are all the good ones always taken?" Garth whined.

"Because God hates you." Wayne replied simply with a shrug.

"Oh..." Garth felt bad then.


	7. Chapter 7

" **DON'T STRUGGLE!** " Dr. Light glared as he tied up the clerk.

"Nothing can stop us now!" Control Freak laughed.

"Don't be so sure." Robin mocked as he came with his team, Jo, and Justine.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Titans," Control Freak mocked until he saw Jo and Justine. "And, uh, who are you two?"

"We're your worst nightmares!" Jo growled.

"What can you do, little man?" Dr. Light taunted.

"You're gonna find out." Jo retorted.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded.

The Titans nodded and went to their usual positions. Jo went to Raven while Justine went to Starfire.

"Your pathetic skills cannot defeat Dr. Light!" Dr. Light said to Jo and Raven.

Raven got deep in his face. "Wanna bet?"

Dr. Light backed up away from her.

"Jo, shall we show him a thing or two?" Raven asked her cousin.

"Glad to." Jo grinned.

"What can you do?" Dr. Light asked Jo.

"Did you know we're related?" Jo asked, putting his arm around Raven.

Dr. Light's eyes widened. "Oh, crap..."

Jo's eyes turned red and her fangs appeared. Dr. Light looked even more frightened. Jo changed into her wolf demon form and howled.

"Please don't eat me!" Dr. Light screamed. "I don't want to be eaten!"

"What's the matter!?" Jo roared in his face with a grin. "Don't you wanna fight me!?"

"Please don't hurt me!" Dr. Light screamed again. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Jo asked.

"Yes, please, just don't hurt me!" Dr. Light begged.

" **GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER EVER COME HERE AGAIN OR ELSE!** " Jo snarled.

"What if I don't want to?" Dr. Light foolishly asked.

Jo and Raven yelled in his face. Dr. Light flinched, showing his fear around Raven, but now Jo and ran off like a coward.

"Nice job, Jo," Raven chuckled. "I think you made him wet his pants."

"Oh, come on, you were the really scary on." Jo insisted with a laugh herself.

Beast Boy then knocked over Jo. "Uh, oops, sorry, dude... I didn't see you there."

Jo glared up at him and kicked him down with her legs. Beast Boy cried out and fell on the floor.

"No problem." Jo chuckled.

"Yo, Jo, Raven, we need some help over here!" Cyborg called.

"Come on, we're not done yet." Raven reminded, going back in.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and rushed back to show Control Freak what he was made of with his fellow Titans.

* * *

Jo looked at Control Freak and laughed. "That's Control Freak? He looks like a couch potato!"

" **HOW DARE YOU!?** " Control Freak snapped.

Jo and Raven smirked to each other and rushed to take him down. Then Control Freak made all of the scary cardboard monsters back to life with his remote control.

"Oh, no, it's those monsters from the horror movies!" Beast Boy cried, hiding behind Cyborg.

"How do we stop them?" Justine wondered.

"The remote control," Robin told her. "We need to get that away from him."

"But how?" Jo tried to think.

"May I give it a shot?" Justine offered.

Jo smiled and allowed her to.

Control Freak laughed as he was using his evil against the Titans. "What can _she_ do?"

"Oh, nothing... Except this!" Justine retorted before she created a gigantic lava hand and grabbed Control Freak without burning him.

"Let me go!" Control Freak demanded, then accidentally dropped his remote control.

"I got it!" Jo caught the remote. "Hey, I got the remote!" she told the others.

"Nice job, Jo." Robin approved.

"My remote!" Control Freak cried. "Give it back to me!"

"Nah, I don't think I will." Jo mocked.

"You're gonna pay for this, you hear me?" Control Freak growled. " **YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!** "

"I'm in control now, Freak!" Jo retorted.

Beast Boy hid a chuckle. "That was a good one..."

"Do you know who you're dealing with!?" Control Freak glared.

"Yeah, I'm dealing with a couch potato who still lives with his mother in the basement." Jo scoffed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed at that.

"Jo, your jokes are better than Beast Boy's." Raven told her cousin.

"Hey, my jokes are so funny!" Beast Boy defended.

"No, they're not, they're lame jokes." Raven glanced.

Starfire giggled though. "I actually find Beast Boy's jokes to be quite humorous."

* * *

The police then came and arrested Dr. Light and Control Freak.

"You did great, Jo and Justine." Robin congratulated.

"Thank you, Robin." Justine smiled.

"Oh, yes, you fought well," Starfire added. "Just like Friend Ter-"

"Starfire, we can't say her name, remember?" Cyborg stopped her right there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Starfire apologized.

"Who?" Jo asked.

Robin looked, deciding they had a right to know. "We used to have another member on our team," he explained. "Her name was Terra."

"Who's Terra?" Justine asked.

"You don't know?" Raven asked.

Justine and Jo shook their heads, they only knew the main five of the Titans in their area.

Beast Boy looked very distant. "Terra _was_ one of us..." he whispered. "She was a princess from another land and had only her brother, Geo-Force... I went out with her."

"For how long?" Jo asked.

Beast Boy looked very emotional. "One day..." he said with his voice cracking in slight sadness over that.

"What happened?" Justine asked.

"Well, the day we first met Terra, we decided to help her," Beast Boy explained. "It was love at first sight for me. We all grew to like her and thought she would be perfect to become a Titan... She was very mysterious, and... Well... We were betrayed by her one time... She had become Slade's apprentice."

"Who's Slade?" Jo asked then.

"You guys don't get out much, do ya?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, he's our arch enemy," Robin added. "He's _always_ trying to eliminate us. He's only devoted to one person."

"My father..." Raven then said, wearily and devastatingly.

"Anyway, Terra was told to destroy us one-by-one and I went into Slade's lair and I found out that Slade was controlling her body and movements." Beast Boy added.

"What happened?" Justine asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save the city." Beast Boy stated.

"Is she... Dead...?" Jo asked.

"She was actually turned to stone and we have not been able to fix it." Starfire informed.

"Perhaps I could help with that." Justine offered.

"You could do that?" Robin asked, curiously.

"Of course," Justine said as she took out her scepter. "My scepter can bring people back to life."

"Please bring her back!" Beast Boy begged. "Please!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back, I promise you." Justine promised.

"Thank you, thank you, aw, dude, I could kiss you!" Beast Boy grew thankful.

Jo got in his face then.

"But I won't..." Beast Boy backed up.

The Titans then left the crime scene and Robin led Jo and Justine to where Terra was.


End file.
